


Prink

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [975]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs and Tony are still stuck in the snow. Will they tire of the silence or will they continue to ignore each other?





	Prink

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/31/2001 for the word [prink](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/31/prink).
> 
> prink  
> to fuss over one's dress, especially before the mirror.  
> to deck oneself out.  
> to deck or dress for show.
> 
> I'm doing a series based around the [Happy Holidays Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/102520.html). I'm afraid it starts out angsty, but I promise it will have a happy ending.
> 
> This is for the [2017 Happy Holidays Challenge - Dec 3: Silent Night](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/100967.html) theme. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Prink

# 

Day 3: Silent Night

Finally, the snow had stopped falling. It wasn't night anymore, but the silence around them was suffocating. Tony wished they could go back to the silent night of 8 hours before where Gibbs had been sleeping and Tony had had a little bit of peace for himself.

It was approaching 10am now and while the sun was out, the 3 feet or more of snow on the ground showed no signs of leaving. Gibbs watched Tony lean against the car door. Despite Gibbs command to sleep, Tony showed no signs of sleeping. 

Gibbs couldn’t believe he was going to say this, but he couldn’t take the silence anymore. “Can we talk?”

Tony glanced over at Gibbs, trying to figure out what Gibbs was thinking. Finally, Tony shrugged. “Sure. Talk.”

Gibbs sighed. Tony wasn’t giving him an inch. He didn’t really expect anything else, but he wished that Tony would show at least a little tiny sign that he still had feelings for him.

Gibbs opened his mouth and then closed it. He didn’t even know where to start. He’d said many things that he regretted, but he’d been hurt too.

The silence lapsed for another 30 minutes. If Tony had been the kind of guy to prink for hours, he’d have started nervously fussing about his clothes last night. As it was, the silence eventually broke him. “You’re the one who wanted to talk. So talk.”

Gibbs stared at Tony for a long while and finally quiet as the wind, the words floated to Tony’s ear, “I miss you.”

Tony sighed. “I miss you, too, but that’s not enough.”

“I know. Can we talk about what exactly went wrong?”

“Every time we do that we just rehash the same arguments over and over and never get anywhere.”

Gibbs nodded. He couldn’t disagree with that statement. “I wish you understood why I had to go to Mexico.”

“Oh, I understand. I understood why I couldn’t come and had to run the team, too. What I didn’t and still don’t understand is why you had to make sure I understood that we didn’t have a relationship.”

“That was a mistake on my part. I didn’t want to acknowledge how much I’d forgotten and thought it would be better if we just went our separate ways instead of trying to have a relationship that I just frankly didn’t remember.”

Tony made a mournful sound at that confession. It’s more than he usually got from Gibbs. Maybe the time of year was getting to Gibbs. “It would be easier if I understood what happened. For you to forget our relationship in its entirety, doesn’t exactly make me happy.”

“I know. I forgot a lot of things. It really was a bit like I went back in time. Shannon and Kelly’s deaths felt so real. It felt like I’d just lost them. I couldn’t think about or deal with anything else. My mind shied away from newer memories to protect me as I healed from the old wounds.”

“I didn’t really remember anyone in that hospital room. All I saw was people that claimed to know me, but weren’t Shannon or Kelly or anyone I knew from that time. I didn’t even remember Ducky.”

“What about Jenny? You seemed to remember her.” Tony muttered bitterly.

“I didn’t actually. She told me about some stuff we did together and I found some pictures that looked like what she was talking about when I got home and went through some of the stuff in the attic. I left her one to make her think I remembered, but even when I looked at the picture, I didn’t remember.”

“What’s changed now?”

“It’s something that I should have admitted a long time ago. It was actually Franks that made me realize what a dick I’d been.”

Tony blinked. He didn’t think Franks was capable of seeing beyond his nose, so he wondered how Franks could have led to this revelation of Gibbs. “Oh, do tell.” Tony murmured, intrigued in spite of himself.

“For the longest time, I’d hung on to my anger about you not understanding what I needed. Heck I’m still angry and a bastard. You know that. As I started to remember though, scenes would trickle into my mind where you were so caring and loving and sweet to me despite my bastard ways that I began to regret shutting you out of my life so thoroughly.” Gibbs paused to take a breath and to see if Tony had anything to say, but Tony only nodded for him to continue.

“I returned to the US not for Ziva, but to see if any of what I remembered between us was still there. You were coping so well without me that I didn’t believe that it could be. It wasn’t until Franks hit you over the head that I realized that it didn’t matter if I could see your feelings. I still felt for you the way I did before I lost my memory. I knew then that I had to take a chance and see if we could start over or find a way to try a relationship again. It’s taken me this long to get up the courage to admit everything I’ve done wrong as well as to dare to ask you to consider giving me a chance.” Gibbs admitted sheepishly, finishing off with a plea, “So please Tony will you give me a chance?”

Tony blinked stunned. He’d thought that if they were to ever have a relationship again, he would have to be the one to give in. He’d known though what kind of relationship they would have if he gave in and he wasn’t willing to have that kind of relationship, so he’d refused to give in and held onto his anger.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
